Family Arguments
by Phantom4747
Summary: Spirit and Soul's parent's decide to barge into Soul and Maka's house for Thanksgiving.


_A/N: Ugh, I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry about this whole thing, I truthfully am not impressed with it. I thought I could do so much more, but of course, I failed. I've been having a pretty rough week with everything, soccer, social life, family, friends... that friend that you want to be more than a friend...it's been hard. So, I hope you like this, I don't know, I think it's not my best. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I hope your not like me and been having the worst weekend possible, and I posted this a little early because I'll be going to not only my family but friends too, so that make it about 5 turkeys, anyway I hope you've all been having a fantastic day and Happy Early Thanksgiving! -Phantom4747_

* * *

This had to be the weirdest moment on earth. When both parents had no idea they were dating and no idea they even existed, till this moment. It was awkward, especially when you barge into their apartment and they were making out on the couch. Especially when that happens. And _especially _when you have an over bearing dad and some asshole of parents.

Mrs. Evans sighed, walking around Maka as if staring her down before she clapsed her hands together. "Well, Soul, you usually have bad taste but you may have gotten this one right." Maka smiled, putting a strand of her behind her ear. "Thank you-" She lifted up her arm and smiled. "Why, your so thin! What diet are you on?" Maka blinked before answering, "Uh, actually I don't-"

"Oh, you lucky dog! I have to be in so many diets to not gain so much weight." Maka smiled. "Oh, but your still beautiful." She laughed, patting her head. "Well, aren't you sweet!" She turned to Soul, her expression going bitter. "No, hello? Nothing? Really, we always did need to work on your manners." He rolled his eyes, folding his arms and hissed out; nice to see you.

Unlike Mrs. Evans, Spirit was fuming out of his ears. "Eater, don't be making out with my Maka!" Soul exhaled and Spirit grabbed his collar, spitting in his face due to how much he was screaming and Mr. Evans huffed. "Well, Mr.-"

"Albarn." Maka said, Mr. Evans nodded. "Mr. Albarn, excuse me if I saw wrong but _your_ daughter was on top of _our _son." Soul's cheeks lit up a rosy pink as well as Maka's. It wasn't one of your favorite things for your parents to see you making out with your boyfriend/girlfriend on the couch and talk about who was on top. "She was just falling into your son's demise!" Mrs. Evans huffed, folding her arms. "I think not! Soul is many things but the only thing he got right was to be a gentlemen towards woman."

Maka raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and he scratched his neck nervously in answer. "You mean he just starts swooning woman, not being a gentlemen. That's just what he wants you to think." Spirit barked back, Mr. Evans growled. "Mr. Albarn, your not very good with first impressions now, are you?"

"Well," Maka clasped her hand together and smiled cheerfully. "You came here for Thanksgiving, I'm guessing. So why don't we all sit down and have the chicken I made. It is the holiday where we sit down and have peace, right?" Mrs. Evans smiled, taking a seat around the table. Mr. Evans slimmed his shirt down, fixing his tie and after glaring at Spirit, sat beside Mrs. Evans. Maka glowered at her father and he caved, sitting down.

"Want me to help you?" Soul asked, her lips twisted. "Hm. No, that's alright. Just get the civil wear." He nodded, setting up the table for her and she took out the chicken, cussing quietly when she burned herself. She sprinkled the seasoning, testing if the sauce was good and set it down on the table. "Sorry, it's small. I didn't think we would have company..." Maka said, sitting down beside her weapon and father.

"So," Spirit said. "When did you two start dating?" His glare was on top of Soul, he didn't seem to care though, just cutting the piece of chicken for himself and his meister. "Oh, please! How did such a beautiful young girl come across...Soul." Soul huffed at his mothers words, giving the knife to his father and telling him Maka isn't a waitress so you have to cut it yourself which he growled at. "Um, well, we were suppose to find partners, Soul saw me asked me to follow him and he played a song for me on the piano. That's pretty much how we met."

"Well, how did you end up together?" Maka shrugged. "Well, I started to like him and I was sick of holding back so, I told him." Mrs. Evans blinked and it soon turned into a growl towards Soul. "You let this beautiful girl ask _you_ out?" Soul sighed, a blush was clear on his face. "Mom, were not in your time. It's normal for a girl to ask a guy out, plus, I didn't know she liked me and unlike Maka...I wasn't as brave enough." He stuffed the chicken in his mouth, his eyes were closed and the blush was now clear and no longer in his control.

Maka smiled, holding his hand under the table. The day went on like that, Spirit fuming, Mrs. Evans asking random questions, Mr. Evans glaring at Spirit from afar and the couple trying their best to not flirt in front of Spirit. "Soul," Mr. Evans said. "This is all nice but why don't you come back? You could even bring your little girlfriend if you'd like?" Soul snorted, washing his dishes in the sink. "Uh, no."

"Wes, was very worried about you. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry he couldn't come," Soul growled through clenched teeth. "I didn't want him to come anyway...and what would we have done if he missed one of his precious rehearsals? I'm fine, mother. Thanks. It's been nice but maybe you should leave..." She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Want me gone that badly? I haven't seen you in years and you already want me gone. Really. Have I taught you nothing?" He wanted to resort with; Uh, duh. I left when I was ten so, yes, of course, you taught me nothing other than to talk and walk! But instead he said; "My apologies."

Spirit was still fuming in his chair and Maka sighed. "This was very nice, you should come over later." Soul pushed his parents out along with Maka pushing her father out and they slammed the door. Soul sighed, holding his stomach. "I don't think I can ever see a chicken again..." Maka giggled, both sitting back down on the couch. "I kinda had fun..." Soul blinked. "Your joking? The whole day was chaotic!" She smiled. "But isn't most of our days like that?" He blinked for a second and then sighed. It was true, especially with the people they hang out with (Black*Star), relaxing or fighting. The day always had something exciting.

"Families." Soul muttered, sinking into the couch, she smiled. "Don't forget Black*Star." He snorted at that and she smiled. "But still, your family isn't perfect. You get into fights, there's arguments, sure, but no matter what..." He sighed. "You'll love them." She smiled, kissing his nose. "Yup." It was true, Soul remembered all those terrible holidays when his entire family would come over. It started off fine because his grandma would give him a cookie and then start sass talking his father and the only thing he could do was squirm in his chair, but then his cousins would come over and then Wes would show off, but still, at the end of the day they would all sit down and have fun.

"...Maybe we should invite Wes next time?" Maka asked although her voice was light, careful not to hit anywhere he might not want. He smirked. "Yeah, that would be okay." She smiled, brushing her lips against his. "It'll be fun," She said and he huffed, still not completely sure. "Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

_A/N: Family reunions are hard. This was hard. Ugh. Sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping for, I was having writers block, so, yeah, plus I'm trying to fix another of my old stories called; The Rich and The Poor and (I changed the title) The New Generation. It was from when I first started and it was really, REALLY embarrassing, so, I just want to fix it. Anyhow, I hope you thought it was decent, tell me what you think in the reviews or just message me if ya want, well hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated and I hope with all my heart you have a wonderful Thanksgiving! -Phantom4747_


End file.
